Many forums exist that allow people to express their ideas and opinions concerning a particular subject. For example, members of a community may form a book club to discuss books that are of interest to them. In recent years, online forums have increased in prevalence. Media outlets and individuals have started online book clubs and online discussion groups that may focus on particular books, movies, or television programming. However, it can be difficult for a person to filter through all of the information available about various discussion groups to find a discussion group that includes members with certain characteristics. In some cases, discussion group information and discussion group member information may not be accessible to the public to aid a person in finding an appropriate discussion group. Providing an opportunity to conveniently identify relevant discussion groups may increase the membership of discussion groups and increase sales of media items, such as books and movies, related to the discussion groups.
Additionally, discussion group members may want to directly communicate with each other outside of the meetings of the discussion group. For example, a book club member may want to share a comment or observation with other members of the book club while reading a particular portion of a work. Some consumer electronic devices allow a user to access an electronic version of a media item, such as an electronic book (“eBook”). However, consumer electronic devices have not historically provided discussion group members with the capability to access a particular media item and conveniently communicate directly with other members of the discussion group via the same consumer electronic device. A consumer electronics device capable of providing communication between discussion group members while accessing a media item associated with the discussion group may also lead to increased discussion group membership and increased sales of media items related to the discussion groups, as well as, increasing purchases of the consumer electronic device.